U.S. 2
Synthesis *U.S. in the World: Empire Making, Capitalism, and the Politics of Identity and Citizenship *Twentieth-Century U.S. History: Transnational Connections and the Rights Revolution *The Transnational Turn: Re-Interpreting Twentieth-Century U.S. History *Inherent Tensions: Race and Democratic Ideals in Twentieth-Century American History Themes *Immigration, Ethnicity, and Race *Civil Rights and Black International Politics *Cold War Politics and U.S. "Development" in the World and At Home *Social Movements Chronology/Key Events *1890-1910s *1910-1930s *1940s-1950s *1960s-1980s Reading List Migration, Immigration, and the Politics of Identity [[Bald, Vivek. Bengali Harlem and the Lost Histories of South Asian America. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 2015. |Bald, Vivek. Bengali Harlem and the Lost Histories of South Asian America. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 2015.]] [[Blower, Brooke. Becoming Americans in Paris: Transatlantic Politics and Culture between the World Wars. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2013. |Blower, Brooke. Becoming Americans in Paris: Transatlantic Politics and Culture between the World Wars. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2013. ]] [[Gugliermo, Thomas A. White on Arrival: Italians, Race, Color, and Power in Chicago, 1890 – 1945. New York: Oxford, 2004.|Gugliermo, Thomas A. White on Arrival: Italians, Race, Color, and Power in Chicago, 1890 – 1945. New York: Oxford, 2004.]] [[Jacobson, Matthew Frye. Barbarian Virtues: The United States Encounters Foreign Peoples at Home and Aboard, 1876-1917. Hill and Wang, 2001. |Jacobson, Matthew Frye. Barbarian Virtues: The United States Encounters Foreign Peoples at Home and Aboard, 1876-1917. Hill and Wang, 2001. ]] [[Putnam, Lara. Radical Moves: Caribbean Migrants and the Politics of Race in the Jazz Age. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 2013. |Putnam, Lara. Radical Moves: Caribbean Migrants and the Politics of Race in the Jazz Age. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 2013. ]] Empire, "Development" and the Cold War [[Borstellman, Thomas. The 1970s: A New Global History from Civil Rights to Economic Inequality. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2013. |Borstellman, Thomas. The 1970s: A New Global History from Civil Rights to Economic Inequality. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2013. ]] [[Brands, Hal. Latin America's Cold War. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 2012. |Brands, Hal. Latin America's Cold War. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 2012. ]] [[Elkbadh, David. The Great American Mission: Modernization and the Construction of an American World Order. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2011|Elkbadh, David. The Great American Mission: Modernization and the Construction of an American World Order. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2011]]. [[Immerwahr, Daniel. Thinking Small: The United States and the Lure of Community Development. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 2015. |Immerwahr, Daniel. Thinking Small: The United States and the Lure of Community Development. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 2015. ]] [[Klein, Christina. Cold War Orientalism: Asia in the Middlebrow Imagination, 1945-1961. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2003. |Klein, Christina. Cold War Orientalism: Asia in the Middlebrow Imagination, 1945-1961. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2003. ]] [[Kramer, Paul A. The Blood of Government: Race, Empire, the United States, and the Philippines. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 2006.|Kramer, Paul A. The Blood of Government: Race, Empire, the United States, and the Philippines. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 2006.]] [[Rotter, Andrew. Comrades at Odds: The United States and India, 1947-1964. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 2000. |Rotter, Andrew. Comrades at Odds: The United States and India, 1947-1964. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 2000. ]] [[Tyrell, Ian. Reforming the World: The Creation of America's Moral Empire. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2013. |Tyrell, Ian. Reforming the World: The Creation of America's Moral Empire. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2013. ]] [[Zimmerman, Andrew. Alabama in Africa: Booker T. Washington, the German Empire, and the Globalization of the New South. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2012. |Zimmerman, Andrew. Alabama in Africa: Booker T. Washington, the German Empire, and the Globalization of the New South. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2012. ]] Civil Rights ' Cha-Jua, Sundiata Keita, and Clarence Lang. “The "Long Movement" as Vampire: Temporal and Spatial Fallacies in Recent Black Freedom.” The Journal of African American History 92, no. 2 (Spring, 2007): 265-288. [[Ewing, Adam. The Age of Garvey: How a Jamaican Activist Created a Mass Movement and Changed Global Black Politics. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2014. |Ewing, Adam. ''The Age of Garvey: How a Jamaican Activist Created a Mass Movement and Changed Global Black Politics. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2014. ]] [[Gaines, Kevin. American Africans in Ghana: Black Expatriates in the Civil Rights Era. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 2006. |Gaines, Kevin. American Africans in Ghana: Black Expatriates in the Civil Rights Era. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 2006. ]] [[Gilmore, Glenda, Defying Dixie: The Radical Roots of Civil Rights, 1919-1950. W.W. Norton Press, 2009. |Gilmore, Glenda, Defying Dixie: The Radical Roots of Civil Rights, 1919-1950. W.W. Norton Press, 2009. ]] Hall, Jacquelyn Dowd. “The Long Civil Rights Movement and the Political Uses of the Past.” Journal of American History 91, no. 4 (March 2005). Immerwahr, Daniel. "Caste or Colony?: Indianizing Race in the United States," Modern Intellectual History 4 (2007): 275-301. [[Joseph, Peniel. Waiting 'Til the Midnight Hour: A Narrative History of Black Power in America. New York: Henry Hold and Co., 2006. |Joseph, Peniel. Waiting 'Til the Midnight Hour: A Narrative History of Black Power in America. New York: Henry Hold and Co., 2006. ]] [[Kelley, Robin G. Hammer and Hoe: Alabama Communists During the Great Depression.Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1990. |Kelley, Robin G. Hammer and Hoe: Alabama Communists During the Great Depression.Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1990. ]] --------- “’But a Local Phase of a World Problem’: Black History’s Global Vision, 1883-1950. Journal of American History, Vol. 86, No. 3 (Dec. 1999), pp. 1045-1077. [[McGuire. Danielle L. At The Dark End of the Street: Black Women, Rape, and Resistance – A New History of the Civil Rights Movement from Rosa Parks to the Rise of Black Power. New York: Vintage, 2011.|McGuire. Danielle L. At The Dark End of the Street: Black Women, Rape, and Resistance – A New History of the Civil Rights Movement from Rosa Parks to the Rise of Black Power. New York: Vintage, 2011.]] [[Morris, Aldon, Origins of the Civil Rights Movement. Free Press, 1986. |Morris, Aldon, Origins of the Civil Rights Movemen''t. Free Press, 1986. ]] [[Murch, Donna. Living for the City: Migration, Education, and the Rise of the Black Panther Party in Oakland, California. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 2010.|Murch, Donna. ''Living for the City: Migration, Education, and the Rise of the Black Panther Party in Oakland, California. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 2010.]] [[Payne, Charles M. I’ve Got the Light of Freedom: The Organizing Tradition and the Mississippi Freedom Struggle. Berkeley: University of California Press, 1995.|Payne, Charles M. I’ve Got the Light of Freedom: The Organizing Tradition and the Mississippi Freedom Struggle. Berkeley: University of California Press, 1995.]] [[Plummer, Brenda Gayle. In Search of Power: African Americans in the Era of Decolonization, 1956-1974. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2013.|Plummer, Brenda Gayle. In Search of Power: African Americans in the Era of Decolonization, 1956-1974. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2013.]] [[Sugrue, Thomas J. Sweet Land of Liberty: The Forgotten Struggle for Civil Rights in the North. New York: Random House, 2008.|Sugrue, Thomas J. Sweet Land of Liberty: The Forgotten Struggle for Civil Rights in the North. New York: Random House, 2008.]] [[Tyson, Timothy B. Radio Free Dixie: Robert F. Williams and the Roots of Black Power. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1999. |Tyson, Timothy B. Radio Free Dixie: Robert F. Williams and the Roots of Black Power. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1999. ]] [[Von Eschen, Penny. Race against Empire: Black Americans and Anticolonialism, 1937- 1957. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1997.|Von Eschen, Penny. Race against Empire: Black Americans and Anticolonialism, 1937- 1957. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1997.]] '''Social Movements – From the Labor to Women’s Rights [[Anderson, Terry H. The Movement and The Sixties: Protest in America from Greensboro to Wounded Knee. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1996. |Anderson, Terry H. The Movement and The Sixties: Protest in America from Greensboro to Wounded Knee. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1996. ]] [[Chauncey, George. Gay New York Gender, Urban Culture, and the Making of the Gay Male World, 1890-1940. New York: Basic Books. 1994.|Chauncey, George. Gay New York Gender, Urban Culture, and the Making of the Gay Male World, 1890-1940. New York: Basic Books. 1994.]] [[Cohen, Robert, When the Old Left Was Young: Student Radicals and America’s First Mass Student Movement, 1929-1941. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1997. |Cohen, Robert, When the Old Left Was Young: Student Radicals and America’s First Mass Student Movement, 1929-1941. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1997. ]] [[Cohen, Lizabeth. Making a New Deal: Industrial Workers in Chicago, 1919-1939. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1990.|Cohen, Lizabeth. Making a New Deal: Industrial Workers in Chicago, 1919-1939. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1990.]] [[Evans, Sara. Personal Politics: The Roots of Women’s Liberation in the Civil Rights Movement and the New Left. Vintage, 1980. |Evans, Sara. Personal Politics: The Roots of Women’s Liberation in the Civil Rights Movement and the New Left. Vintage, 1980. ]] [[Gordon, Linda; Cobble, Dorothy Sue; Henry, Astrid. Feminism Unfinished: A Short, Surprising History of American Women’s Movements. Liveright, 2014. |Gordon, Linda; Cobble, Dorothy Sue; Henry, Astrid. Feminism Unfinished: A Short, Surprising History of American Women’s Movements. Liveright, 2014. ]] [[Isserman, Maurice, If I had a Hammer: The Death of the Old Left and the Birth of the New Left. Basic Books, 1987. |Isserman, Maurice, If I had a Hammer: The Death of the Old Left and the Birth of the New Left. Basic Books, 1987. ]] [[Jay, Karla, and Allen Young, eds. Out of the Closets: Voices of Gay Liberation. New York: NYU Press, 1972.|Jay, Karla, and Allen Young, eds. Out of the Closets: Voices of Gay Liberation. New York: NYU Press, 1972.]] [[Matson, Kevin. Creating a Democratic Public: The Struggle for Urban Participatory Democracy. State College: Pennsylvania State University Press, 1997. |Matson, Kevin. Creating a Democratic Public: The Struggle for Urban Participatory Democracy. State College: Pennsylvania State University Press, 1997. ]] [[Martin, Klimke. The Other Alliance: Student Protest in West Germany and the United States in the Global Sixties. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2011. |Martin, Klimke. The Other Alliance: Student Protest in West Germany and the United States in the Global Sixties. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2011. ]] [[McGerr, Michael. A Fierce Discontent: The Rise and Fall of the Progressive Movement in America, 1870 – 1920. New York: Oxford, 2003.|McGerr, Michael. A Fierce Discontent: The Rise and Fall of the Progressive Movement in America, 1870 – 1920. New York: Oxford, 2003.]] [[McGirr, Lisa. Suburban Warriors: The Origins of the New American Right. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2002.|McGirr, Lisa. Suburban Warriors: The Origins of the New American Right. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2002.]] [[Miller, James A. Democracy Is in the Streets: From Port Huron to the Siege of Chicago. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1994. |Miller, James A. Democracy Is in the Streets: From Port Huron to the Siege of Chicago. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1994. ]] [[Rorabaugh, W.J. Berkeley at War: The 1960s. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1990. |Rorabaugh, W.J. Berkeley at War: The 1960s. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1990. ]] [[Sellers, Christopher. Crabgrass Crucible: Suburban Nature and the Rise of Environmentalism in Twentieth-Century America. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 2012.|Sellers, Christopher. Crabgrass Crucible: Suburban Nature and the Rise of Environmentalism in Twentieth-Century America. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 2012.]] Suri, Jeremi.'' Power and Protest: Global Revolution and the Rise of Détente''. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 2003. [[Tzu-Chun Wu, Judy. Radicals on the Road: Internationalism, Orientalism, and Feminism during the Vietnam Era. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 2013. |Tzu-Chun Wu, Judy. Radicals on the Road: Internationalism, Orientalism, and Feminism during the Vietnam Era. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 2013. ]]